DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) The 1996 Gordon Research Conference on Prolactin (PRL) will provide a forum for the presentation and thorough critical discussion of the most recent developments in the study of prolactin structure, secretion and physiological function. Sessions will cover the specific role of PRL versus growth hormone in mammary gland development and differentiation, the signalling pathway following PRL-receptor interactions, the effect of PRL on maternal and feeding behavior, the role of PRL in calcium homeostasis and osteopenia, the angiogenic and anti-angiogenic properties of PRL and other members of the PRL family of proteins, PRL as an immnomodulatory hormone, the regulation of PRL gene expression and the regulation of PRL secretion. All attendees will have an opportunity to present their recent findings in a poster session, to participate in the extensive discussion periods and to engage in informal discussions with speakers, discussion leaders and other attendees. In this application, funds are requested to pay economy travel expenses and registration for five speakers and to partially support attendance by six postdoctoral fellows or graduate students who would like to attend and who will present their research in the poster session.